Harry Potter: Silver and Gold
by hagithara
Summary: Helena Malfoy is Draco's first cousin and best friend for 11 years. When they aboard the Hogwarts Express, she meets the famous Harry Potter, his twin sister Angela and their friends. It isn't until the Sorting Ceremony that she sees THEM, the identical redhead twins and her world changes colors. Now she must decide where her true allegiance stands.(PARADISE11's fic in my OC's POV)


**My first Harry Potter fanfic! i am co-writing it with paradise11 this is my OC's POV.. well actually im the actual character (except for the gray eyes..thats a malfoy thing)..it was pretty wierd to use my name for my character i had ment to use hagithara as the name but that just didnt fit well me.. anyways, before you read i just want to point out that even if it is in my POV i wont be taking credit for things that other characters did except maybe the final battle at hogwart where i may help alot of characters survive...**

**okk! enjoy..and review!**

* * *

Preface: Demise of The Dark Lord

The two women having tea in the huge sitting room in Malfoy Manor were total opposites. Narcissa Black wore her blonde hair tied back in a tight and elegant bun enhancing her cheekbones, her blond hair shining in the candlelight. Her red dress covered every inch from her neck to her toes. She sat straight, with authority, eyeing her visitor with piercing blue eyes. This was her home after all.

Elora Sloan had hair darker than coal, held back with tinny braids and falling loose behind her shoulders. Her features were softer, her lips full and her eyes round. The beige dress she wore clung to her shoulders tight around her bust and waist, decorated in lace, contrasting against her red irises. She sat on a big couch, allowing her small figure to fall back in exhaustion.

They were not related by blood; they shared the last name Malfoy after their marriage to Lucius and Marcus Malfoy. Marcus was Lucius' younger brother by two years. Narcissa wasn't fond of the woman who accompanied her tonight, but it was because of her brother-in-law that she learned to accept her presence, the presence of the woman whose blood had vampire ancestry.

Malfoy blood had long ago mixed with veela blood, creating difficulties as far as parenthood went. For over five years of marriage, Narcissa had been trying to conceive with no luck, searching for answers through old Malfoy lineage. Part veela could only have children if their partner's blood was compatible, and even in the best of cases, it was practically impossible to have more than one.

Luckily for these two women, Narcissa had brewed a potion: Hijo de Luna, Child of Moon. Its effects were simple, they were to drink that potion at midnight during the full moon, and for the next week, they had to try to conceive. If the week ended, the potion could not be taken again for at least six years.

That was the reason Elora and Narcissa had tea together that evening, Marcus and Lucius both wanted to be parents. That was the reason these women became friends within all their differences.

…

Nine months later, Narcissa had a beautiful son, the ideal image of a Malfoy, his eyes a gray almost silver and his hair platinum blonde matching perfectly to his pale skin. Draco would be his name, a strong name for a Malfoy, and his magic would be as powerful as a dragon. The very next day, Elora went into labor. There had been many complications, she almost lost the child, but at last, her daughter was born. The girl had the same pale skin, and her eyes were that same sliver-gray as her cousin, but her hair was black, like the night. No Malfoy had ever been born with black hair. Instead of giving her the name they had already thought of for her, they decided to name her Helena, a different name to match her obsidian hair, but nonetheless, a Malfoy name.

For over a year, Draco and Helena would hardly stay apart. When the boy would cry, Narcissa would floo Elora and she would bring her baby girl. When Helena and Draco were together, they were happy.

It was a certain night on the 31th of October when Elora sat in the same couch at the Manor's sitting room with Narcissa. The difference was their two children- barely toddlers- sleeping on a large cushion the mothers conjured by the time they had stopped playing. Both women were quiet, their faces expressionless. They twisted their wands in their hands, ready for anything. They cast silencing charms around the room the second they heard steps. A soft click from the lock warned them that the person behind the door had a wand. As soon as the door opened, and the wizards were in view, the women let out a sigh of relief.

"Is it done?" Elora asked, as she made way to hug her husband.

"No, the Dark Lord is gone, something has happened," Marcus replied.

Narcissa gasped, "He's dead? Did the ministry track him? Are they after you?"

"We can't be sure-" Lucius began.

"I refuse to believe the Dark Lord is dead. Don't worry Narcissa, we were order to remain far from sight, we were too far for anyone to notice us." Marcus interrupted.

"What about the Chosen One?" Elora's voice was almost a whisper, "Petigrew gave us the right information didn't he?"

"Yes, he was the Secret Keeper, but the child survived, by the time the rest of the Death Eaters arrived, there was no trace of the Dark Lord." Lucius answered.

"What will happen to us now? Are we going to run? I don't want that for Draco, Lucius there was to be something else for us," Narcissa began to sob, frightened.

"Not to worry dear, our names might be mentioned, but they will find nothing to blame us, I have ordered the house elves to get rid of any trace of dark magic in this house," the older of the two men spoke. "I was ordered to stay in the ministry and that is what I will do until the Dark Lord returns with new orders," he clutched a small book tightly in his hand.

"What about us? Are you going to remain working in the muggle ministry? Is it safe?" Elora questioned.

"It will be fine, I have some house elves doing the same in our home, and everything will stay as it is for the time being," the young Malfoy reassured his wife, "Lucius and I will discuss about this in the study, it will be our alibi for tonight, we'll be back soon and head home." He kissed Elora on her temple and hurried out the room, with his older brother trailing behind.

After minutes of silence, Narcissa spoke, "It's such a shame for the Dark Lord,"

Elora arched her brow, "I don't think so. He was set to killing a child, Narcissa, no older than your boy," she gestured to the blond infant hugging a pillow in his sleep, "What if the prophesy had actually been about your son? Would you have allowed him to take Draco's life because you believe that darkness is the right path?"

"Leave my child out of this, Elora," the blonde warned, her voice was calm, but the treat hung in the air like a pendulum.

"What will you tell Draco when he is older? What will he hear about tonight? Will he grief the demise of Lord Voldemort or will he celebrate that the Chosen One lived?"

Nacissa snorted, so out of character, but the gesture was to emphasize her disgust, "What will Helena believe? You know just as well that Marcus believed in the Dark Lord more than Lucius ever did. He would have stepped aside had that prophesy been about your daughter. He wears his Mark with more pride than even Severus,"

The air was tense and their children began to stir in their sleep. The women took their corresponding children in their arms, "I will follow my husband in whatever path he chooses, but Helena will be free to choose her own way." Elora said; her voice soft, as if an apology.

The other woman sighed, "I want something else for Draco too, but Lucius will expect him to follow his steps, hopefully your girl will teach him to create his own path as well,"

"That is why they will always be together," the black haired woman touched the small white pendant hanging from her daughter's neck in a silver chain.

"They will be. They have to, and there is no spell, no power strong enough to separate them." Narcissa held Draco's matching pendant remembering the sacrifices she had to make for her niece to live."

The night Helena had been born, there had been almost nothing to do that would save her. They called a wizard of great power to help. Albus Dumbledore had been more than willing to aparate to Saint Mungo's, but it had taken a great deal of magic to save the baby. In the end, he created a very powerful spell, one like no one had ever witnessed. He had to link her soul to another, that way she would live by sharing the other's life. The other soul had to be just as pure and their blood had to be connected somehow, Dumbledore had said they had been very lucky to have Draco.

He used the pendants to hold their Soul Bond, the chains were enchanted to grow as long as they needed, but it was impossible to remove the necklaces. The old wizard had warned that as long as Draco lived, Helena would be safe from even the Killing Curse, but if anything were to happen to the boy, the girl's life would end, for it was Draco's soul that kept her alive.

"Don't worry Narcissa, I'm sure things will turn out right for them, the way they were meant to," Elora said, mistaking her thoughtfulness to concern, walking out the room with her daughter in her arms.

Her answer was a soft whisper, "I hope so…"


End file.
